


A Sirens Song

by Kittensyoonie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hongjoong Kills People, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermiad Hongjoong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Babie Has a Bad Past, Siren Hongjoong, pirate mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittensyoonie/pseuds/Kittensyoonie
Summary: "My heart is pierced by CupidI disdain all glittering goldThere is nothing can console meBut my jolly sailor bold"Hongjooong wass a siren, a cursed boy who used to be human. As payback for his curse, he drowned anyone who entered his lagoon, especially pirates, as they were the ones who did this to him. One day there was a battle outside his lagoon between two ships. He didn't pay much mind to it as it wasn't in his territory, until he saw a piece of wood with someone on it drifting over. When he swam over, reading to kill the pirate, he saw his face, and couldn't do it. That pirate, was Mingi.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Sirens Song

Once upon a time,

There was a boy, who lived in a small village by the water. Everyone loved him, he was the sweetest kid in the whole town, everyone looked after him. He would help with anything he could around the village, and do it for free. 

There was a popular pirate port nearby, and he knew a fair amount of pirates for it. That’s how the boy met his first love, a pirate under one of the most powerful pirate ships. He didn’t really have much, his title was fairly small, but the boy became smitten with him. And it wasn’t long that the pirate returned his feelings for him. 

They were happy, the pirate had started courting the young boy, and any chance they got, they spent a lot of time together. Neither of them realized though, that the happiness wouldn’t last long. The captain fell hard for the boy, and wanted him for himself. He didn’t care that the boy had someone else, and gave him an ultimatum. 

Either he chooses to be his, or the boy would be cursed, and his lover dead. 

The boy didn’t know what to do. He knew the pirate would die anyways, as he was a threat to the captain, and he knew if he accepted the captain's deal, that in a sense he would be cursed anyways. 

The boy refused and stood his ground, praying they could get away. The captain grew furious, and killed the pirate right in front of him, before cursing him. 

He would never be allowed to step foot on land again, or be loved as he was before. The boy's heart shattered into a million pieces, he lost the one he loved most, and was taken from his home, now a mermaid, a siren in the lagoon for forever. He could never die.


End file.
